Wireless networks for both business and home use are rapidly becoming popular. Wireless networks provide convenient networking and Internet access by eliminating the need for wired connections between computers and other network devices, e.g., routers, printers, storage devices, etc.
Wireless networks are especially convenient for users of portable wireless clients, such as laptop computers, notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and the like. Such wireless clients can easily be transported between hotspots (locations where wireless networking/Internet access is provided). New hotspots are appearing frequently at such locations as airports, malls, coffee shops, restaurants, and hotels.
The 802.11 family of standards (Wi-Fi) provide examples of contemporary wireless networks. The 802.11 family of standards is expanding to provide enhanced features, such as more channels, better security, and greater bandwidth. An increasing variety of wireless client device types based on 802.11 technologies are being developed. Many of these devices are personal computing devices. However, other types of devices, such as cameras and music recorders, are also being developed.
Connection of a wireless client to a wireless network is facilitated by an access point. Access points contain radio transceivers that provide wireless communication to wireless clients and also contain network interfaces, such as Ethernet ports, that provide wired communication to a network. An access point may optionally comprise a router and/or switch, to facilitate communication among computers on the network. For example, an access point may contain an Ethernet port that facilitates connection thereof to the Internet, such as via a cable modem or a digital subscriber line (DSL) modem, and may also contain a plurality of switched ports that each facilitates communication with one or more local area network (LAN) computers.
According to contemporary practice, a wireless client can passively discover some information regarding available wireless networks via information elements provided in the beacon that is broadcast from each access point. Alternatively, a wireless client can actively discover some information regarding a single network via a probe request directed to a specific access point. Similarly, a series of probe requests can be used to actively discover information regarding a plurality of known networks.
The information provided to wireless clients via beacons and probe responses is very simple. It is typically limited to such parameters as network name or SSID, security status, and country code information (e.g., regulatory domain)
However, in many instances it would be beneficial for the wireless client to learn more detailed information about the access point or the wireless network. For example, it would be beneficial for the wireless client to learn information regarding setup features of the access point and/or services offered by the network. Such information may allow the wireless device to intelligently select the best access point for intended use and may also allow the access point to optimize each connection on a per client basis, thus providing enhanced service to the wireless client.
Embodiments of the present invention and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures.